Fuck the Record
by ImJonno
Summary: call of duty, modern warfare 2


**Shepherd: **_The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest it's head. We fought and bled along side the Russians. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor. And here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterdays enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray that they don't eventually decide to hate you for it too._

"**S.S.D.D."**

**Day 1 - 15:30:31**

**PCF Joseph Allen**

**1st Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment**

**Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan**

**Shepherd: **_Same shit, different day. You know what I'm looking for, sergeant Foley. Keep your eyes open._

**Foley: **_Got a new batch hittin' the pit today, sir. I'll send you the best I find. _

_PCF Joseph Allen stood behind a table and his 2 senior officers. The table had an M4 carbine and a case of grenades on it. Allen picked the M4 up off the table as Foley, his Sergeant, began to speak._

"_Private Allen here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how it's done." he said calmly "No offence, but I see a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range. You don't end up hitting a damn thing and it makes you look like an ass. Private Allen, show 'em what I'm talking about."_

_Allen turned to the targets. As the targets popped up he fired from the hip, using almost a whole magazine per target._

"_See what I mean? He sprayed bullets all over the damn place." Foley began. "You've got to pick your targets by aiming deliberately down your sights from a stable stance. Private Allen, show our friends here how the rangers take down a target."_

_Allen dropped to his knees and picked off each of the targets._

" _That's all there is to it. You want your targets to go down? You gotta aim down your sights." Foley said proudly "Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target. The private here will now demonstrate."_

_Once again Private Allen dropped to his knees. Then he lined up and fired through a sheet of aluminium to another target._

_Foley continued, "Last but not least, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade. Private Allen pick up some frag grenades from the table. Toss the grenade down the range to take out multiple targets at once."_

_Allen took a grenade from the crate on the table and turned back to face the targets. He ripped the pin from the top and hurled down between the standing targets. It exploded launching the targets into the air._

_Foley continued the lecture. "Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces. So think twice before tossing one up a hill. All right, thanks for the help, Private. Now get over to the pit … General Shepherd wants to see you run the course." _

_Private Allen began the short run across the compound towards "The Pit". As he reached the entrance to the pit he saw Corporal Dunn._

"_Hey private." Dunn said calmly "Welcome back to the pit. Heard General Shepherd wants to pull a shooter from our unit for some special op. Anyway, he's up there in observation. Well, smile for the cameras and don't miss … Shepherd's gonna be watching. Best shooter gets to join the Prima-Donna squad … if that's your thing."_

_Allen looked up into the observation tower and then ran into the training zone. For the next 40 seconds his heart pounded through his chest as he pistolled and knifed his way through the pop up targets. Eventually he made it out._

_Corporal Dunn was waiting. "That was nice. You ran like a true pro. OK get up the stairs and regroup with your team."_

**Overlord: **_All hunter units, get to your victors. We're headed out._

**Sergeant Arnett: **_They blew the damn bridge! We gotta move!_

**Private Walden: **_BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact!_

**Sergeant Foley: **_Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out!_


End file.
